Ecchan
by JeezyK
Summary: Oota and Echizen are childhood friends...or so they say. But something is clearly wrong between them. Tanaka and Miyano try to discover why. Multi-chapters fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. JeezyK here. This'll be my second fanfic. I didn't expect to have more free time but since it happened, I thought of what else I could write and came up with this one.**_

 _ **This'll be a multi-chapters work. Even if I have written a great part of the story, I didn't type the rest yet so I don't know at which pace they'll come out. But I'll try to post new chapters as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Please leave many reviews, that's what is keeping many of the writers going.**_

 _ **Enjoy yourselves !**_

…

«Do you know each other ? »

«More or less. We used to be on the same party. »

Tanaka imagined just how much Oota would fit in a gang with that dangerous-looking « delinquent » called Echizen.

«This person here is Ecchan. She's my neighbor so we know each other since kindergarten. »

«Oi, Oota ! I already told you not to call me like that ! »

«Oh by the way, my mom said that _Ecchan_ liked her donuts and always used to come by and eat some but that she didn't show up lately. »

Echizen blushed and shouted : «Don't start with your mom's sweet stories ! »

She then said, with a voice as audible as a whisper : «Whose fault do you think it is ? »

-«Hm ? What ? »

-«NOTHING ! »

She then went and pursued her « duel » with Tanaka.

When she was done with him, she then picked up ( literally ) Miyano and started going home.

Oota was still in some deep thougts.

 _So this is what it is,_ thought Tanaka.

…

«Oota… »

«What is it ? You slept all day so I won't carry you home today. »

«I would have liked it but since you don't want. What exactly is your relationship with Echizen-san ? »

«I already told you, didn't I ? We are childhood friends. »

«That didn't look like that to me. »

«What do you mean ? »

«You don't look that close for childhood friends. »

Oota didn't respond.

 _Something must have happened between them. Well, not like it's any of my concern._

Tanaka glanced at him.

 _Well, I can at least do that much for him._

«Echizen is my childhood friend. »

«And again, it didn't sound like that to me. It was more like past friends to me. »

«… »

«If you ever want to speak about it, I would gladly offer help. In my possibility range, though. »

«Tanaka… »

As long as Oota can be at peace. My personal well-being depends of him, after all.

«…thank you. »

…

«Myaaanooo ! »

«Oh, Ecchan you always treat me like a little child… »

«But you are just so cute, Myaaano ! »

«Aaaah,we should go eat before lunch break is over. »

Ecchan is showing such a sad expression

«You're right. »

«Ecchan ? »

«What is it, Myano ? »

«Is there something wrong ? You seem to be concerned about something lately. »

«Is that so ? I don't think I am, though. »

She was telling me all that with a smile. The kind of smile you can easily recognize as a fake. It's the very first time that I see her doing so. I am worried about her… wonder what could have happened to her and wonder if she would let me know about it.

«So are we going, Myano ? »

«Huh ? Oh yeah, let's go, Ecchan. »

I have to find out what's wrong and help her get past it. I can't stand watching her forcing herself while she is in a pinch.

« Ecchan, you can tell me what's up whenever you feel like it, okay ? »

«Myano… »

I can see her smiling a little. A real smile this time.

«…thank you. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, JeezyK there.**_

 _ **Hope that all of you are doing well.**_

 ** _I just got out of a tiring exam session so I didn't had the opportunity to type the story less post it._**

 ** _That's why this one will an extra short chapter, just to let you people know that I didn't abandon the story._**

 ** _I can't guarantee that I will post regularly since we didn't had any holiday and this term has a really heavy schedule._**

 ** _Well, that's it for me. Reviews are highly appreciated so don't hesitate_**

 ** _Enjoy the read !_**

«Oh, Tanaka. »

« Hello, Oota. »

As I met Oota on the way to school, I decided to observe him, hoping to find anything in his behaviour that could give me a hint about what's bugging him.

At first glance, he looks like usual : a little sparkle in his eyes that always seek to find if anything is wrong, his kind aura which contrasts so much with his looks,…

But his voice sounds less powerful, as if he was lacking energy. Even his gaze.

«Whoaa ! »

He tripped and almost fell. Which is highly strange. Oota is a cautious person so it's pretty rare to see him distracted to the point of tripping like that. And I must add that due to his athletic abilities, he got pretty good reflexes. But this time, something big is keeping him from focusing.

«Oota, are you okay ? »

«Yeah thanks. », said Oota while averting eye contact.

He seems to be aware of his different reactions.

«Is there something wrong ? You don't look well. »

«I'm fine, jus-… », said Oota before standing and rushing to the school's gate.

«What was that about ? »

…

«Ecchan ! Hi ! »

«Myaano ! How are you ? »

« Just fine, and you ? »

«Hm-hm. Shall we go ? »

I nodded to her. Never have I felt in her voice that she is forcing herself. She doesn't feel well, I know that. But I can't do anything.

And

And she is avoiding direct eye contact with me. Which means that she knows about how odd her attitude has been lately. Even if she looks the same, there is obviously something wrong, something that's bugging her to the point that sometimes, without any apparent reason, she blushes furiously before looking really angry about it.

Here, that's what I was talking about. She's blushing so hard that- wait !

« Ecchan what's wrong ? »

« EHHH ?! »

She overeacted ! Did I surprise her that much ? No, I have to find out what caused her to-

« Ecchan ?! »

« Sorry, Myano. I forgot that I have something to do all he way there so can you come with me ? »

« But you are already taking me there ! »

She just picked me up and started running away from school. As we were getting farther from the campus, I noticed that Mastet and Oota-kun were close by the school gate. What kept my interest was that Oota-kun was rushing into school with a flustered expression.

Is it related to Ecchan's odd behaviour ?

« Uf…uf…uf… »

She's tired…

« Ecchan…you »

« Don't…uhf…you worry…uhf. It'll…be quick… »

She really need help. Any will do.

I have to talk about it to Tanaka-kun-san.

 ** _P.S : Special thansk to ShirotaMahiru-san, my first reviewer ( and the only one as I'm writing )_**

 ** _Swing by his/her profile if you have time. He/She is a good writer._**

 ** _See you next time._**

 ** _JeezyK._**


End file.
